


Waxing Poetic

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Sex, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are both torn up after Civil War





	1. Everything I Don’t Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love writing sonnets. Even though it's probably the most nerdy thing I am capable of doing. Writing that perfect line in iambic pentameter really gets me going. I just love it so much. So yeah, have a bunch of Steve Tony sonnets.

Untold are secrets held in his coy smile,

With his plump lips my heav’nly time is lost,

His skin on mine with lashes that beguile,

My pride in him comes at a wealthy cost,,

 

Both him and I must face flashes of light,

Their greedy fingers pressing hard to bruise,

Two flames that flicker out of judging sight,

He’s not something I’d ever dare to lose,,

 

With beautiful dark intelligent eyes,

He can peer into the depths of my soul,

A glance he looks into my bluest skies,

He fixes me better until I’m whole,,

 

I’m a greedy man hoarding all his love,

His affection I’m undeserving of.


	2. Ups and Downs

Fluttering kisses to my collarbone,

Shivering when your fingertips slide south,

Begging pretty on my knees to atone,

My skin is a blank canvas for your mouth,,

  


Broken by raised voices and shaking fists,

Disagreements and screaming and my tears,

Laughing and letting you grab me by the wrists,

Our love is one for the rest of my years,,

  


Tastes like candy in a biting lip lock,

The scent of your sweat is always a sin,

Can’t fit my mouth around your perfect cock,

Dig my blunt fingernails into your skin,,

  


Stretch me out and fill me with all your love,

Your eyes and smile are a gift from above.


	3. Right Partner, Wrong Universe

A hint of pretty whisky eyes meet mine,

He’s fun, flashy, and everything I want,

Every betrayal is a glaring sign,

We’re not together; destiny’s cruel taunt,,

 

Our time ticks down unyielding to our pleas,

Across the skies and blue blankets of stars,

Suffering through gravel and bloody knees,

Overcoming time and bottles in bars,,

 

With flowers falling from my parted lips,

My manhood is brutally stripped from me,

Laid bare in the snow, my bleeding heart rips,

Apart we are torn but I’m far from free

 

With life so far his breathing comes out terse

But maybe love’s in the next universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
